


Fate Brings Two Similar Beings Together

by imflyinblind



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 12 birthday, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Gals, Gay, Heidi is best mom, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN, Jared loves bathbombs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate feels the pain you feel, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The world is black and white, Tree Bros, and vise versa, colors are everywhere, given a marker, on your, on your arm, soulmate!AU, to write a message, to your soulmate, when you look at your soulmate, you are, your soulmate can feel the pain you feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imflyinblind/pseuds/imflyinblind
Summary: After Connor shoved Evan, they make eye contact and bOOM colors everywhere. and that ladies and gentlemen is the beginning





	Fate Brings Two Similar Beings Together

**Author's Note:**

> imma update as soon as i can pls be patient with me

Evan clutches the straps of his backpack tightly, as he walks to the school. "First day of senior year, you can do this." The blonde mumbles to himself.  _No you can't. You are a pathetic stuttering mess that no body wants to be around, Including the teachers, that w-_

 

"-rth to Evan?"

 

_-ill kick you out of the school for bein-_

 

"EVAN FUCKING HANSEN?!" Evan snapped out of his trance and looked up to see his friend- family friend, _family friend that only talks to you for car insurance and doesn't give a shit about you._ Jared Kleinman. The blonde shoved his right hand in his pocket nervously. He felt something inside. _Oh, right. The 'soulmate' marker you got when you were 12. Do you even have a soulmate? Who would want you? You'r-_   

 

"Took you long enough." Jared scoffed, and rolled his eyes. Evan shook his head as he snapped back into reality, then gave a nervous laugh, as his legs lead him to the water fountain.  _He hates you so much. You're su-_

 

"You're a freak." Jared stepped back, Connor scowling. What was going on? The blonde wiped the water from his lips, and sniffled, and made it sound like a snort, looking at the ground. From the ground he could see the taller boy's legs go towards his direction. Oh god, was he really that loud?

 

"What're you laughing at?!" Connor barked. Evan flinched to the volume of the taller boy's voice.

 

"I.. I-I w-wa-was-wasn't..? I-" The blonde quietly rambles.

 

" -he freak! You're the freak!" Connor growled, shoving the blonde to the ground harshly. 

 

\--

 

 

When Connor pushes Evan to the ground, colors go from the blonde to everything surrounding Connor. Evan keeps his eyes shut as he stumbles to the ground, breathing rapidly, then slowly opens his eyes and makes eye contact with the taller boy. The blonde's eyes widened as he opened them. Connor realizing he just SHOVED. HIS. SOULMATE, Connor runs to the nearest bathroom, ignoring the stares. He ran to the stall furthest to the door and slams it closed. Sure, he has heard of soulmates, and heard of Evan Hansen, but.. His soulmate was... a guy? Connor had denied himself being gay but now? He wasn't so sure anymore. The soulmate that barely talked to him with the 'soulmate markers'. The soulmate that is supposed to be with him the rest of his life. The soulmate that is supposed to have his back, and he had theirs.

 

After 10 long minutes of sitting there, he hears a door open.

 

"Connor? You douche bag I know you're fucking in here." A familiar voice snarled. Zoe? What the hell was she doing in the Boy's bathroom? "Connor?" Zoe repeats his name, voice more soft. Connor decided he couldn't stay in here any longer. He knew what Zoe would tell him. To fucking  _apologize._  "You know, Evan had a fucking panic attack because of you. Come out, asshole." Zoe announced. _Wait, your fucking soulmate had a panic attack because of you? Really? How would he want you now._

 

"Wait are you being fucking serious?" Connor answered back, voice being louder than he intended it to be.

 

"Come out, bitch." Zoe huffed, ignoring his question. Connor grunted and stood up, legs hurting from hugging them for a while. He hesitantly walked out of the stall, seeing zoe with her arms crossed, clearly looking unamused. "Listen, I know you hate apologizing, but you have to. You know-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I will, but will you fucking leave me alone when I do?" Connor interrupts. Zoe rolls her eyes and nods. "Where would I find him, though?"

 

"Computer la-" Connor walks past Zoe without letting her finish. As Connor got closer to the lab, he bit his lip.  _Shit, how will you apologize?_  He sighed and walked in, seeing Evan on a chair near a computer that wasn't even on, looking at his phone.

 

~

 

"Hey. How'd you break your arm?" Connor blurts out, without thinking properly of what to say.  _Shit. Now he would properly hate you for not even knowing how to apologize. Wait, did he even like you in the first place?_ Evan, clearly startled, almost falls off his chair and looks at Connor wide-eyed.

 

"I-I wa- I wasn- I didn't- I- snif- led? I- um, uh, NO!- I didn't - mea- t-to- y-ye-yell- I.. Ifelloutofatree" The blonde huffed. Connor blinked, and had a hard time breathing. Was it because of Evan's stuttering? 

 

"H-hey, um... could you please... I don't know, fucking breathe?" Connor took a deep breath. Well... 'fell out of a tree'? Maybe that's the terrible pain he randomly felt on the left arm during the summer.

 

"S-Sorry..." Evan looked down, "I'm a p-pathetic stutter-stuttering mess." Did he just call himself pathetic? 

 

"Evan you're no-

 

"I-I'm brok-broken and a-all I have close to a frie-friend is j-jared..." The blonde's voice trailed, sobbing. Connor didn't know what to do during an attack. He felt his heart race. Maybe it's Evan?

 

"Hey, hey..." Connor tried to speak softly, rubbing the smaller boy's back in circles. "Just... um... breathe... yeah, like that." Connor tried to instruct as best as he can. But, was it true? Are Evan and Connor really friendless and broken and alone? He sighed in relief to see Evan calming down. He let go of his back and sat there.

 

"Sor-sorry. Y-you had? you had.. had.. to s-see that." Connor felt a smile form on his lips. _You just helped someone._ He shook his head and sighed.

 

"Don't be sorry. Okay, how about we go out and get some icecream?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could properly think about it. Is this sounding like a date? Hope not,

 

"We're... ditching...?" The blonde questions quietly. Connor nods, and gets up.

 

"C'mon." 

 

 

 


End file.
